In recent years, a system has been proposed in which an order for optional equipment, which is connectable to an image forming apparatus, is sent to a management server via a network. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which (i) an image processing apparatus, which is used by a user, is connected with a customer management server of a service center via a network, and (ii) an order for optional equipment, which is connectable to the image processing apparatus, is sent from the image processing apparatus to the customer management server via the network.
Specifically, when information regarding new products is updated, the customer management server notifies the image processing apparatus, which are managed by the customer management server, of the updated information. When the image processing apparatus receives the updated information regarding new products from the customer management server, the image processing apparatus checks its equipment information. In a case where the updated information regarding new products includes any product not equipped by the image processing apparatus, the image processing apparatus notifies the user of such a product which is not equipped by the image processing apparatus. Subsequently, when the user (i) selects a desired product from a list of the new products indicated by the updated information regarding new products and (ii) operates an order button, the image processing apparatus sends order information to the customer management server.
This configuration allows the user to know only information regarding products, which are not equipped by the subject image processing apparatus and are relating to and necessary to the subject image processing apparatus, out of information regarding latest optional products for the subject image processing apparatus and latest application products installable in the subject image processing apparatus. Moreover, the user can easily order, by using the image processing apparatus, a desired optional product selected from the information regarding optional products which are necessary for the subject image processing apparatus.